


The Question

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Proposes to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

It was fairly obvious what was going on, but to the people involved, that didn’t matter. Louis woke up to a note on his pillow leading him to a coffee shop in the middle ofLondon.

It was nearly empty in the shop, spare for one person, an old man, sitting with a bag of carrots. Louis walked up to him, asking if he happened to have a message for a ‘Louis’. 

The man handed him a carrot with a note on it, smiling happily. 

“Thank you,” Louis said, running out before reading the note. This one led him to a bookstore, where the cashier handed him a diary held shut by a key. The cashier had the same stupid smile on her face, grinning even wider as she handed him a little piece of paper.

Louis dashed out, thanking her. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt it necessary to run through this, but he wanted to get to the end desperately.

The note from the bookstore led him to a subway station, where a guitar player handed him another note, along with a small receipt. Louis dropped a twenty in his guitar case and thanked him, running back up the stairs and heading for theDorchesterhotel.

The woman at the desk grinned and handed him a room key in exchange for the receipt. She smiled and shooed him off. 

The elevator ride to the seventh floor was painfully long, and he jumped in place as the lift rose. It finally opened to a long hallway, and it took him moments to enter. 

The place was empty save for another note and another hotel room key- the note simply said ‘Last one’.

The lift ride was even worse this time, knowing for a fact that this would be the final note, final leg of the journey. Louis burst into this hotel room, taking barely a second to marvel at its luxury before noticing the tiny key on a table, realizing it fit the diary lock.

Louis unlocked it quickly, flipping through the diary until he finally found a page with writing on it.

‘Will you marry me?’

Louis read the words and immediately dropped everything he was holding when he heard a voice come from one of the attaching rooms to of the hotel room.

“Will you marry me?” Zayn asked, walking in. 

Louis grinned and ran over, stepping on a (surely extravagantly expensive) coffee table to get there faster. He whipped his arms around Zayn, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, of course, yes,” he said into Zayn’s neck, smiling. 

Zayn kissed him and smiled, his eyes bright. 

“You dropped your carrot,” Zayn said, gesturing over at the small pile of objects.

“I don’t care about the carrot if I have you,” Louis said, kissing all over Zayn’s face enthusiastically. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
